I Sleep to Dream of Escaping You
by iantoscoffeebean
Summary: Owen thought he knew what he was getting into. WARNINGS: Rape/Non-con, Dark Character AU, Dark!Jack, Polyamory Jack Harkness/Owen Harper/Ianto Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **non-con starts on this chapter.

Notes: This is just a test chapter to see how people like it. If it gets good reviews, then I'll continue, if not, then I'll delete it. I can see how some people will be against this, especially since it's dark!Jack, and some people will take this as character bashing, or completely ignore the warning of dark!character AU and say I write them OOC.

* * *

Owen shut the door behind him as he stepped back into his apartment with a yawn. The day had been a long one, and he wanted to have a bit of time to himself before going to Jack for the night. He ended up deciding to not return to the Hub that night, and headed straight home after an evening of drinking and relaxing at one of his regulared clubs. Having agreed to whatever kind of relationship the three of them-Owen, Jack, and, Ianto- have, he wouldn't have been able to take anyone from the club home with him. Jack would definitely not allow it. Owen wasn't much of a cheater if he was the one in the relationship. If someone else wanted to jeopardize their relationship, who is he to stop them?

He almost walked right past the two sitting on the couch in the dark. He noticed them in the corner of his eye when he passed the couch, making his way to the his bedroom. He really just wanted to sleep, but he obviously wasn't going to get that tonight. The lamp that was sitting on a table next to the couch was flicked on by Jack, who was sitting with an arm rested on the back of the couch, fingers lazily stroking Ianto's shoulder. Contrasting to how Jack was lounging, Ianto was sitting more erect and tense with his hands folded in his lap. He refused to look up at either of them, nervously wringing his hands subtly. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but kept quiet.

"Uh...Hi," Owen said, turning to face the two of them. His eyes flicked from one to the other, waiting for a response. Jack smiled slightly and squeezed Ianto's shoulder before standing. "Bedroom. Now. I have a surprise for you," he said, voice menacingly cheery. Owen sighed and started walking towards his bedroom, stopping at the door as he waited for Jack to follow. Jack had pulled Ianto up from the spot on the couch and led him by the arm to the bedroom. "I said now," Jack hummed, nudging Owen's back with his free hand. Owen sighed, heavier this time and pushed open the door. Inside, he found something he wasn't expecting, though he wasn't necessarily surprised, it being Jack's surprise.

Inside, a man that looked not much older than himself was sitting on Owen's bed, lounging back with one arm propping him up. He was smoking a cigarette, and normally Owen wouldn't have smoking in his flat, but kept quiet, feeling uneasy with his surroundings suddenly. Jack brushed past Owen and walked over to the man, leaning down to whisper something into the man's ear. He responded with a bright grin and a nod. "I can do that," he hummed up at Jack before directing his view over to Owen. Jack leisurely lead Ianto over to the two chairs he set up in the corner that was closest to Owen's bed, Pushing Ianto down to sit in one gently before plopping down into the other. The man suddenly stood up and stalked over to Owen. Owen frowned and backed up, stopping only when his back hit the now closed door behind him.

"Hey, what are you-" he was cut off when the man grabbed his hair and yanked his head back roughly. He winced and put his hands on his chest. The man was quite a bit taller and more muscular than Owen, so he had a hard time trying to push him off. The man, just pulled his hair harder, causing Owen to whimper slightly against the pain.

"Get the fuck off me!" He growled, trying to elbow and knee his way out of the hold, but failing. He felt his head crack against the wood as the man snapped his head back. He felt dazed and caught off guard, barely noticing that he was being dragged to the bed. He was thrown onto said bed, and he scrambled up, trying to get as far away as he could from the man. He glanced over at Jack and Ianto, wondering why they weren't doing anything to help him. In his short time looking, he saw the tight grip Jack had on the back of Ianto's neck, and the excited and smug look Jack had plastered across his face.

The realization was shocking enough for Owen to almost not notice how he was flipped over and pinned to the bed by the man straddling his hips. He thrashed and snapped out of the initial shock of realizing that Jack _was making this happen_. This was his idea. He felt the man pin his arms above his head and tie them together and to the headboard with his own belt. It was tight, and if he struggled, it would have left his wrists rubbed raw. He looked at Ianto's apologetic eyes being forced to watch him struggle on the bed. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but wisely kept quiet. Ianto stared back at him, closing his eyes just for a brief moment, not wanting to watch what was going on, but opened them back up to keep from a punishment from Jack.

Only, Owen didn't quite realize that Ianto was keeping quiet to save both of their asses. Ianto speaking up would have only made things worse on the both of them. Owen jumped and thrashed as he felt two fingers roughly breaching him suddenly, yelling out and biting the pillow directly in front of his face. The man kneeling behind him slapped him on the upper thigh, growling something that might have been 'quiet' before he roughly fingered him, pumping his barely lubed fingers roughly and quickly. Owen felt tears prickle in his eyes, but tried to keep them in, refusing to cry so easily in front of the stranger. With barely any more stretching, the man roughly pushed inside with a satisfied groan. Owen cringed and balled his hands into fists, unable to do anything but tense up and bite onto the pillow as the other man groaned and grunted above him. He opened the eyes he didn't even realize he had closed and looked over to the other two men sitting on the other side of the room, seeing Jack's eyes focused on him, but not on his face, nodding slowly. Ianto simply had a pained expression on his face that was being gratefully ignored by Jack. Owen couldn't stand to look at them, solving that need by pressing his face into the pillow.

The rest of the time that the other man panted above him was mostly a blur to Owen, having given up on getting out of this mess completely. Owen tensed up hard when he felt the man above him come, not hesitating to pull out and finish what was left onto Owen's lower back and ass. Owen kept his face buried in the pillow, hardly moving from the tight and curt breaths that rose and fell on his back. The man leaned down and kissed behind his head, "You did good," he felt him smirk against his skin, making him shiver with disgust, even as his heart sank further into his stomach. The guy didn't even know what he just did.

"Not very often you get someone with those kinds of fantasies," Jack casually remarked as the man stood up to start dressing. The man nodded and untied Owen from the bedposts just as Jack eased up his grip on the back of Ianto's neck.

"Thanks for letting me play with him," He grinned, "he did so well…" he sighed softly, kissing Owen on the top of his head-which he flinched away from- before he was leaving the flat, flashing a short smile at Jack and Ianto.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen had simply laid there, catching his breath and trying to get the tears to stop flowing from his eyes as he heard the front door of his flat shut. He should have known what he was getting into when agreed on this relationship. He initially thought thought it would be fun and something new to share Jack as a dom with Ianto, never really seeing how controlling Jack was. He never thought it would get this far. Sure, Jack was a hard dom, nearly merciless, he didn't think Jack would bring someone they didn't know back to Owen's flat, and let him use Owen like a cheap whore. Hw felt so disgusting and filthy laying on that bed. He vaguely felt sorry, though, for the young guy that Jack brought to Owen's flat that night, more than likely not knowing what he had just done as he walked out of his flat. Cops won't be involved; Jack won't let it happen. As if it would matter to them. Above the police, as Jack would like to say. He didn't want to make things more complicated than they needed to anyway.

It was rare for Jack to act affectionate or loving to either of them, but slightly more so to Ianto. Jack acted like Ianto was more precious to Jack. This also meant it was even rarer that Owen was allowed to touch or kiss Ianto on his own freewill, and it was always under his supervision and command. He'd often make Ianto and Owen have sex in front of him- how ever a Jack wanted them to- for his own pleasure. They both enjoyed it when they did, of course. Jack didn't like them touching unless it involved him in some way, or if was for his own selfish pleasure. They both knew this was a rule very well and didn't think to break it. Jack would find out some way, or beat it out of them if he suspected it. Owen figured he would end up telling Jack if he had anyway, applying to any rule he might of broken out of dear of the punishment being worse than it needed to be

"Did you enjoy that?" A cheerful voice that belonged to Jack snapped him out of his nauseating daze. He froze, holding his breath. He slowly and wobbly rose up and rested it on his knees so his ass didn't have to touch the bed. He'd gotten worse spankings from Jack, but he felt too sore to sit back. He slowly turned his head to look at Jack, eyes reddened from the crying, but also angry and glaring. His eyes flicked to Ianto, who's head was now bowed. Now that it was over, he didn't have to (and couldn't) look at Owen anymore. His hands were tensely resting on the tops of his thighs as he stared down at them, nearly shaking in his chair.

"Fuck you," Owen breathed out. The words contained enough venom to kill a snake, but no aggression behind them. He looked away and down at his hands, rubbing his raw wrists. Jack's cheerful grin faltered slightly at the curse, not liking when his subs talked back to him.

"You don't talk to me that way," he stated in a warning tone, his voice low and dark. Owen rolled his eyes obviously and stood up from the bed, grabbing angrily at his clothes, throwing them on quickly and sloppily.

"Do you really think I care?" He snapped, glaring bitterly at Jack, pulling his t shirt over his head. Jack grinned again, tapping his fingers against his legs.

"You should," he raised his eyebrows and tilting his head towards Owen in a way that made Owen want to hit him more than he already did. Condescending bastard...

"What the /fuck/ was that?" Owen suddenly yelled, finally snapping as Jack probably wanted him to. As if he wanted to break him tonight. "What are you trying to pull?" He threw his hands up in the air in a wild gesture. Jack huffed angrily, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest, taking a dominant stance.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly, though his eyes were hard and dangerous, "I suggest that you stand down, and get back onto the bed," he raised his eyebrows and nodded to the bed again, as if he were saying to get back on it . Owen decided it was best to ignore him and push past him, and walking briskly out of his flat and into the cold night.

Jack rolled his eyes, "he's just like a child..." He commented, shaking his head slowly and walking close to Ianto. He ran his fingers through his hair gently and lovingly. "You...you're my good boy. You were so good tonight. You didn't look away once," he praised softly, smiling down at him. Ianto let himself smile slightly at the gentle way Jack was treating him. He felt bad for accepting the affection directly after what he had been forced to witness. He felt selfish that he was glad that it wasn't him. Ianto slowly raised his head to look up at Jack, soothed by the gentle rubbing on his scalp.

"Thank you, sir," he said quietly, as he was expected to say. From where he was sitting and where Jack was standing, his face was directly in front of Jack's groin, and therefore his erection that he had gotten from watching Owen and the man. He tried not to look at it, keeping his eyes on Jack's face and blushing slightly at the obscene way it was almost flaunted in his face. Jack smirked down at him and tightened his hold on his hair, causing Ianto to his softly at the feeling of his hair being tugged.

"I want your mouth," Jack murmured, keeping a hold on his hair as he opened his pants with his free hand. Ianto automatically let his jaw drop, parting his lips as he was expected of as well. Jack hummed at his obedience, sliding his cock between his lips once it was free, moaning in appreciation. Ianto didn't particularly want to blow Jack, but it was in his best interest to do so. Ianto shut his eyes and hollowed his cheeks, and sucking how he knew Jack would like him to do. Jack gripped his head head as he gently and slowly fucked his mouth, moaning softly and grunting as Ianto kept his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for Jack to finish in his mouth. He held onto Jack's hips to keep himself balanced and steadied.

Jack soon came with a loud groan, his come sliding down Ianto's throat as he swallowed. Ianto pulled off of his softening cock with a soft huff, panting softly from the lack of oxygen. Jack had closed his eyes and his face was tilted up at the ceiling as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. Ianto felt his grip let up slightly so he moved to lean back against the chair's back. Jack tilted his head head back down towards ianto, smiling softly, "so good for me..." He praised again.

"Thank you, sir," he breathed again, watching as Jack righted his clothes and put himself back in his pants. Jack hummed and stroked Ianto's cheek with the back of his hand,

his hand traveling up back to his hair. He suddenly gripped his hair and pulled sharply. "Go get him," Jack growled, pushing his head away roughly out of anger at Owen.

Ianto had almost forgotten about Owen storming off in the midst of concentrating on sucking Jack's cock. He almost fell out of the chair as his head was pushed away, and nodded, throwing a "yes sir," Jack's way and standing up. Jack fell back onto Owen's bed with a huff and Ianto left the flat to go look for owen, making sure to grab his coat on his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto stepped out into the nearly biting cold, idly wondering how Owen was able to stand walking out of the flat with only his t shirt and jeans. He tried to ignore the guilt that spread through him that he didn't do anything to help Owen. Deep down, they both would know that if Ianto tried to help, things would have been worse off. Jack was unpredictable, and Ianto has been around him long enough for him to know what's capable of. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed, pulling his collar up against his neck as he set out to find Owen.

Ianto was surprised to find Owen so early, since Jack kept him back for as long as he did. He didn't really expect Owen to escape that far away anyway. Owen was sitting on a bench, elbows resting on his knees as he held up his head with his hands, hiding his eyes. Ianto knew his shoes had made enough sound for Owen to hear him approach on the slightly damp concrete.

"You shouldn't have left," Ianto started softly, walking up to him and standing in front of him.

"What should I have done?" Owen snapped, tilting his head up to glare at him. "It's not like you did anything to help me…" He muttered, sounding tired. Ianto sighed and rubbed his face.

"Don't you think I wanted to? Did you notice what he was doing to me, or are you too thick?" He spat, though regretting it. "...Sorry…" he offered quietly.

"I was pretty preoccupied, don't you think?" he sighed, scowling up at him.

"You could have used your safeword?" He said, though his voice rising as if he were asking a question. He didn't actually believe that would work, but wanted to know if Owen still found that to be an option.

"We both know that wouldn't have worked," Owen stated, rubbing his eyes, "That guy didn't even know what he was doing..He thought it was a game, a fantasy. Fuck…" He mumbled, "Who knows what Jack would have done if I had said it," he shrugged, rubbing his arms against the cold. Ianto immediately pulled off his own coat and draped it over Owen. It was the least he could do right now.

"You're right.." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking to the side. He knew he was going to be cold soon too, but thought Owen needed it more.

"Why are you out here? Don't you need to be coddled?" He muttered coldly. Ianto curled his hands into fitsts and took a deep breath.

"I...Jack sent me out here," he admitted, not meeting his eyes.

"So it's the only reason you came out here?" he raised an eyebrow. Ianto sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"God- No, Owen...Yeah, he told me to do this. He kept me…busy for the about twenty minutes. Not sure if he would have even let me go without him saying I could," he rambled slightly, looking down at him. "I do care about you…" he said more quietly after a short, awkward silence. "I didn't want to watch that...I didn't want that to even _happen _to you," he ran his fingers through his own hair. Owen stayed quiet for a few moments, pulling Ianto's coat further around him.

"I don't want to go back. He probably sent you out here to bring me back, right?" Owen looked up at him and stood. Ianto frowned slightly and nodded.

"Where are you going to go then?" he frowned, "That..is your flat. Unless you go back to the Hub-..." he trailed off, crossing his arms over his chest to try to get warmer again. Owen sighed and took off his coat, giving it back to him, which Ianto reluctantly took back. He was cold, too, afterall…

"You don't get it. I'm not coming back," Owen said again, softer than the last time, "I'm..I don't know where to go. I won't let this happen again..if not to both of us, than at least I'll save myself," he muttered. He knew how selfish he sounded to Ianto. He was planning to leave Ianto alone with Jack, but he wanted out.

"How are you going to do that? He'll find you!" he hissed, taking a step closer to him. Owen shrugged.

"Then he will. I can at least try," he said. Ianto rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"You don't know what he'll do if you try," he said quickly, sounding desperate.

"You're right, I don't," He said simply. "I'm not..I can't leave tonight, obviously," he sighed, looking down. Another awkward and tense since settled over them.

"Let me come with you," Ianto murmured, lifting his hand to touch his shoulder, but stopping before he could, letting it fall back to his side. Owen looked up at him again with a horrified expression.

"Ianto.." he started, sighing out the words, "you're such a hypocrite," he started, "you're not coming with me. It's too much of a risk. You're Jack's favorite, and you know it...I have more of a reason to leave than you do," he claimed. Ianto glared at him, angrily pulling his coat back on.

"You don't think I'm scared too? Just because he hadn't done anything that bad to me yet, doesn't mean he won't!" he cried softly, "I never thought he would do that to you…" he sighed. Owen was stunned into silence at his passionate outburst. He blinked and leaned up, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. Ianto almost immediately returned the kiss, holding onto his shoulders and tilting his head to deepen it. Owen slid his hands from his face to his neck as he pulled back, pressing his forehead against Ianto's.

"I want you to come with me. It'll be too dangerous though.." Owen muttered, "I don't want you to be stuck with him. Not if he's going to continue to do things like this." He shook his head and slowly moved away from Ianto.

"Please..Let me come with you," Ianto spoke softly. Owen looked up at his face before sighing softly, looking away.

"I can't tell you no..You'll come with me whether I like it or not," He smiled slightly, shrugging. Ianto smiled brightly at him and nodded. "You understand that that we'll both get in severe trouble if he finds us if you go, right?" He murmured, and Ianto nodded.

"Of course I would come anyway," he agreed. "Thank you…" he said after a moment, smiling at him softly and gratefully. They stared at each other a few more moments before Ianto cleared his throat, looking back towards Owen's flat. "We should...we should probably get back to your flat. We probably don't want to keep him waiting much longer…" he face fell a little, worried at what would happen to Owen. Owen paled slightly and nodded, looking down.

"I'll be okay. I just stormed out. Can't possibly be in that much trouble," he smirked nervously, and started to walk back to his flat. Ianto laughed softly, feeling more comfortable to do so at Owen's light tone towards his impending doom. Ianto followed him, walking close by him.

One of the best things about having a flat with the walls lined with windows is the views. It was also the breaking point for Jack. He sat angrily in front of the main window, growling as he saw his two boys kiss out on the concrete under him-without his permission. Anyone else glancing from this height wouldn't have been able to tell who they were. He watched as they walked towards the building, and he stood, walking back to the bedroom calmly as he waited for them to come back. Internally, he was fuming.


End file.
